So Random! Reunion
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: When everyone from So Random! gets together for the So Random Reunion Show, they are all surprized to see how each other's lives turned out.
1. Goodbyes

**Hey, here is the first chapter of my first FF SWAC Story. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**So Random! Reunion **

**Sonny's POV**

_"Wow, I can't believe the shows over!" I exclaimed as I packed my things. It seemed like forever ago that I had just arrived at So Random! But, all good things have to come to an end, being on So Random was the best 5 years of my life._

_"Hey," Tawni said as she came in the dressing room to get the remainder of her things, "We're all going to meet in the Prop House around 3: 30 to say our official goodbyes."_

_As she said this, tears came to my eyes, the whole reason I moved to LA was to follow my dream of being on So Random! And now that dream was coming to an end, "Thanks for telling me Tawn," I replied, "I'll see you guys there." Tawni left the room as I finished packing the rest of my things. I was almost done when my phone went off. It was Chad, we had been dating for almost 4 years now, and I saw that he had sent me a text message._

_**Chad: I know this is hard, but you'll get through it.**_

_**Me: Thanks. We're all saying our goodbyes at 3:30. Can I come over to the set after?**_

_**Chad: Sure, see you then.**_

_Even though Chad didn't want to admit it, this was pretty much the last season of Mackenzie Falls, and I knew it was breaking his heart to see his show end, just like my heart was breaking as I said goodbye to the show that had made me famous. I gathered all my things and took them out to my car. As I walked back inside Condor Studios, I couldn't help but stare at everything. There was the commissary where I gushed about meeting Chad for the first time, and where we had a number of fights, the set that we held the secret prom in was now in the process of getting a remodel for a new show that would be using the stage. I slowly made my way to the Prop House, once I was there I saw all my cast mates hanging around like we always did. The Prop House was one of the So Random hang outs that wasn't getting remodeled, and I was glad, if I ever came back to Condor Studios I could come in here and remember the good times. As I walked in, Nico stood up and started, "It has been a tradition at So Random, that if you have a favorite prop from a favorite sketch, that you would place it in the Prop House. Now that So Random is ending, I've talked to Marshall and we all get to take one prop home to remind us of our times here at So Random!"_

_I looked around the room, what to take, what to take? There was my antenna hat from my first ever sketch, or there was my visor from 'The Check It Out Girls' sketch, or there was the glasses I wore in my first big time sketch 'Sicky Vicky.' I decided to go with the visor, now whenever I would see that lying around the house; I would always remember how Tawni actually helped me with the Geometry test so Nico and Grady wouldn't steal the sketch. "Hey," I shouted to get everyone's attention, "Let's make sure we keep these props, so we can bring them back when have a reunion down the road."_

_Everyone thought about it and then they all replied, "Yeah, that's a good idea."_

_"Time to wrap it up kids," Marshall said as he entered. He really shouldn't call us kids, none us were kids anymore. We all said our goodbyes and there was a lot of crying. I remember as I walked out with everyone, how I swore to never forget this day._

"Mommy, mommy!" I was brought back to today, by my 4-year old daughter.

"I'm sorry Ari," I replied, "I was just thinking about something that happened six years ago."

Ari looked at me and asked, "Was that long time ago?"

"No, it wasn't a long time ago," my husband interrupted, "It was only two year before you born."

"Why were thinking about that, mommy?" Ari asked, sometimes her vocabulary amazed me.

"Well, you now those videos of mommy you like so much?" I asked her.

"Yeah," her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she answered, "can I watch one now?"

I laughed before replying, "Well, I have a reunion coming up with all my friends from that show, and yes you can watch a video, go pick one out."

"So, when is this reunion Mrs. Cooper?" Chad asked.

"We film it on Tuesday," I answered, "There all going to be in shock when they see me."

Chad laughed as he put his hands on my expanding belly, "No, they won't. I'm sure they all will be very happy for you."

I was just about to reply when Ari called, "Mommy, come quick!" Chad and I rushed into the living room, ok I more liked wobbled. We got there just in time to see Ari wearing my visor that I had given her and dancing to "The Check It Out Girls" song.

"She takes after her mommy," Chad said leaning in for a kiss. I was just about to kiss him, but instead I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, right when the baby kicked. "Looks like little Chaddy Jr is going to be a soccer player." I laughed, I was happy with my little family, but it was time for me to reunite with my first family that I joined 11 years ago when I first moved to Hollywood.

* * *

**Did you like it? Again please make sure to review! With school going on, I don't know when I'll be updating but I'm pretty sure that once this story gets popular, that I'll try my best to update whenever I can!**


	2. Catching Up

**Ok, so i just got got done watching the So Random Halloween Special! man, was that random! Anyway here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I was in the Prop House, the last time I was here, it was a sad day. I was saying goodbye to my friends, my family, and everything I had always dreamed of having.

"Ok, I'm here, I'm here. Where's Nico?" I heard Marshall ask.

"In the Prop House," I called to him.

"Aw good, aw good!" he exclaimed as he entered. I was very surprised when a gray haired Marshall came up to me. "Nico, I'm very happy that you decided to help! But, I'm surprised that Sonny's not here."

"Well, Marshall I'm glad to help I loved being on So Random," I started, "I haven't spoke to Sonny in a while, but she's been busy over the years."

"Oh, I know I know. She really can act that girl; I've seen all her movies!" Marshall replied.

"Oh yeah, and I bet those four number one albums she has are pretty good too," I added, "So, Marshall what have you been up too?"

"Me? What about you? You big comedy guru! And you're a rapper on the side!" Marshall exclaimed. I think that Marshall all thinks of us as his children. I mean the way his eyes light up, whenever he talks about one us!

"Ok Marshall, I'm sure we can catch up later, but don't we have work to do?" I asked, I had to get to the studio in a couple of hours. I was going to do a little rap on a Taylor Swift song. Taylor Swift! Man, was I lucky.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Well, I know you kids liked the prop house this way, but we need to change some things," Marshall started, "We have to move the TV out of the way to make room for the cameras and we need to move the couch and chairs back a little."

"Ok, well I can do that," I replied as I got to work. I couldn't believe that we were going to shoot a reunion! I mean it seems like just yesterday I started my first day at So Random!

_Flashback_

_I was shaking, literally shaking. I was about to start my first day at a new comedy show called So Random! I made my way to the producer's office, when I was at the door; I saw that the producer was talking to someone else. A boy, with long blond hair, well hair that was long for a boy. "Oh, you must be Nico," the producer said getting up from his desk, "I'm Marshall the producer, and this here is Grady, he'll be one of your cast mates."_

_"Hey," I said as I shook Marshall's hand._

_"Hey," Grady replied, "Do you like video games?"_

_"Do I? I love video games," I exclaimed._

_Marshall laughed at us and told us, "Go down the hall, there's a TV with a play station, you guys can play until we're ready to start."_

_I just looked at Grady and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing I was. I nodded my head and we both ran down the hall._

_End of Flashback_

"There," I said as soon as everything was down, "is that all?"

"All for now," Marshall replied, "Thanks again Nico."

I laughed as I sat down on the couch, even though I hadn't sat on the couch for six years, it still felt as if I was always in here everyday. "No problem Marshall," I replied.

"So, out of all you kids, you and Grady still work together. How's that?" he asked.

"It's good, man we do some pretty wild things on that show," I answered. Even though I sang and everything, Grady and I were on a new rendition of _Whose Line is it Anyway? _It was hilarious, some of the things we had to do for some of those games, but it was really fun because we had some of the original cast members on for some of the shows.

"Oh I bet," Marshall replied, "I heard Tawni came on one time."

"Oh yeah she did. She came on and I had to sing about her as Little Wayne for Song Styles," I said, "Yeah, when she was on she told me about her new reality show."

"Really, do you know when that comes on?" Marshall asked.

I just shook my head as I answered, "I don't know when, but it's called Tawni Town."

Marshall just laughed as he said, "Oh, of course it is. Have you heard anything about Zora?"

"No I really haven't heard from Zora," I replied, "Is she coming?"

Marshall nodded, "Yeah, she told the director she'd come. Mandy wouldn't agree to come though; she thinks Sonny stole her spotlight."

"Man, that's ridiculous," I started, I had totally forgotten that Mandy was a bigger diva than Tawni, "Well, if that's what she thinks. I guess she probably thinks Sonny stole her man too."

"I don't know," Marshall said, "Let's get off the subject of Mandy; it was her choice to leave the show. So is Sonny still with Chad?"

"Yeah she is," I answered, "I only know that much, they haven't been seen in a while." It was true, Sonny and Chad were called "The new Brad and Angelina," but neither of them had a new movie out, so they weren't really in the news that much.

"Oh I know," Marshall replied, "It was like every time I turned around, there was something new about them."

"Yeah life's crazy like that," at that moment, my phone went off, "I'm sorry Marshall, but I have to leave, I'm meeting Taylor at the studio."

"That's fine; I'll see you on Tuesday. Thanks again Nico," Marshall called as I started to leave. As I drove away from Condor Studios, I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

"_Let's make sure we keep these props, so we can bring them back when have a reunion down the road." _As I remembered what Sonny said, I wrote a note to myself. _Remember to bring granny wig. _I was at the studio now; I couldn't believe that it had been six years since I was, as Chad would say, a Random.

* * *

**Ok, so sorry if you didn't like it. I wanted a way to show what everyone was up to now, so I can really focus on the reunion later in the story. Any way you guys know what to do now! R&R! I'll try to update soon.**

**~Channy4eve19~**


	3. Memories

**Hey, sorry I would of gotton this up sooner but I'm watching Dancing With The Stars, and my computer was having some problems. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

I was standing in my old dressing room, if it was even that. The walls were different colors; it looked like some construction had been done. I couldn't help but remember when I found out this room wasn't just for me.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah! Mandy's gone," I squealed. I had spent two years putting up with her. I was finally going to be known as the pretty girl on So Random, and all the good sketches were going to me mine. Mine!_

_"Hey Tawn," Nico said as he entered from the other side of the room, "You making room for the new girl?"_

_"What new girl?" I asked sadly._

_"Oh, she's really funny," he replied, "Marshall found her online, she arrives tomorrow."_

"Oh so she arrives tomorrow," _I thought. I had to make sure that I scared her so much, that she would be afraid to perform._

_"Oh Nico there you are," Marshall started entering from my side. My side, I can't believe I have to say that again! "You're wanted in the Prop House."_

_"Why? G?" Nico asked._

_"Yeah," Marshall replied, and just like that Nico was out of the room, "Tawni don't move your stuff to the other side, that's now Sonny's side." _

_"Oh right the new girl," I simply stated._

_"That's right," Marshall said, "Here's her website and her picture have fun." He handed me the slip of paper with this Sun girl's picture and left. I stared at the paper for a second, and then I taped it to the wall and started throwing darts at it._

_End of Flashback_

It seemed like forever ago that, that had happened. Now part of the reason I was so happy for this reunion, was to see Sonny. Over the five years that we were on the show, we actually became good friends. "Everyone here for the So Random! reunion, please make your way to the Prop House," I heard the intercom say.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself.

* * *

I was the first person in the prop house, it stilled looked like the prop house except four cameras were where the TV once stood. "Tawni?" I heard but I wasn't sure who said it.

I turned around to find a very grown up Zora. "Zora," I started as I walked towards her, "How are you? And, why are you so pretty?"

"We all grow up Tawn," was her reply, "I mean seriously do you still remember me as that quirky thirteen year old?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," I added, "Where's your prop?"

"Right here," she said pulling out the bandana she always wore in the "Gassie sketches, "where's yours?"

"In my purse," I answered as I took out some of the jewelry I always would wear in "The Real Princess of New Jersey."

"Wow Tawni, you haven't changed at all," we both turned around and saw a very big Sonny making her way to us.

"No Ari you can't go in there," I heard someone call from behind the doors.

Pretty soon a little girl came running through the doors, "Mommy, mommy you forgot this." She was handing a visor that looked liked one from "The Check It Out Girls"

"Awe, thank you Ari," Sonny replied taking the visor, "But your father's right, you can't be in here with me."

"Wait," I started, "The reason you haven't been in the media is because you started having a family?"

"Yeah," Sonny replied, "I didn't want to be one of those celebrities who make those magazines pay thousands of dollars to see my baby."

"Mommy who's this?" Sonny's daughter asked.

"This is Tawni," Sonny answered, "She was on those videos you love to watch so much."

"Yeah, she's the other out girl," Ari recalled.

"Ha there you are," Chad said as he barged through the doors and picked Ari up.

"Hey Chad," I said before whispering to Sonny, "Ari's really cute!"

Chad put Ari on his back before replying, "Hey Tawni, Zora."

"Hey," Zora said not getting up from where she was sitting.

"Well, I guess we're going to start soon," Sonny started, "Ari, I will see you later. Now be a good girl for daddy."

Ari got off Chad and gave Sonny a big hug before replying, "Ok Mommy.'

Sonny just laughed and said, "That's my girl. Chad I'll see you later." She went and gave Chad a quick kiss. Even though I was used to seeing them together, there was just something special about their life now, it was probably the fact that they were married and had a child with another one on the way.

"Bye," Chad replied, and then he waved to us all and left with Ari riding on his back.

"So, you and Chad actually settled down," I started, "Oh and I just have to ask, how fun is it being the new 'Brad and Angelina'?"

"Oh whatever," Sonny answered, "Yeah, he's such a good father to Ari."

"Hey Sonny," We all heard Nico say.

"Nico," Sonny called almost getting up but I made it so she couldn't get up.

"Nico come to Sonny," I said, "She really shouldn't get up."

Nico just strolled right over to the couch and then his eyes got huge when he saw Sonny. "Wow Sonny, you're huge!"

"Thanks," she replied rubbing her big pregnant belly.

"So, what are you guys thinking for names?" I asked.

Sonny just laughed before answering, "Chad hopes it's a boy, and if it is he wants a little CDC Jr. If it's a boy, I picked out Michael, and if it's a girl we both like the name Lily."

"Awe, those are so cute!" I squealed. I can't believe all that happened in the past six years. Sonny was a mom, I was finally getting a show all about me, Nico and Grady still worked together and had fun, and Zora. Well I don't know if any of us knew what Zora was doing. Anyway, we were all together again, and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**Ok so you guys know what to do now! R&R!**


	4. Happiness

**Ok, sorry if this to short for you. I just really wanted to add this chapter!**

**Chad's POV**

"Daddy that's you," Ari told me as we walked down the hall.

I looked to where she was pointing, we were in the part of the studios where they showcase shows that were once number 1 and shot at Condor Studios. A poster that was used to advertise season 3 of Mackenzie Falls now hung on the same wall, as some other shows that always hung there. "Yeah that's me," I replied doing the oh-so familiar pose, "I was on that show the same time mommy was on hers"

"Cool," Ari shouted.

"Yeah, come on let's get you home," I said taking her hand in mine. As we walked out of Condor Studios, I couldn't help but be thankful that I had gotten the Mackenzie Falls gig.

_Flashback_

'_Congratulations Mr. Cooper! You're Mackenzie," Mr. Condor told me. I couldn't speak I was so happy._

_"I love you," I told the most amazing girl ever. I had finally said it, and I was glad I did._

_"Chad," Sonny started. Her big brown eyes looking at me in a way that it seemed that she was actually looking into me, "I love you too." She ran to me and I picked her up into huge hug before kissing her. I never thought that I'd be kissing the women I loved, until now._

_"Sonny are you ok?" I asked. We were at one of Mr. Condor's parties, the last one that I'd ever go to._

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she answered, "It's just being at one these parties and not being a part of So Random feels really weird."_

_We were standing by the less extravagant Mackenzie Falls table, when your show gets booted out of the number 1 spot it hurts. "Here have a seat," I told her, "I'll be right back." I went to go tell the DJ to play Sonny's favorite song. When I got back, I could tell that she was feeling much better._

_"Thank you Chad," she said trying to get up, but I held her down._

_I could tell she was confused, so I started quickly, "Sorry about that Shortstake, I just wanted to make sure m'lady was comfortable."_

_"What?" Sonny questioned._

_I continued without answering, "Sonny, ever since I first saw you I knew I was in love with you. Even if it took me a while to figure it out. Sonny what I'm trying to say is…" I kneeled down on one knee and I could tell from Sonny's expression that she knew what was coming next, "Will you marry me?" _

_As I waited for her reply I got the ring out of my pocket. "Chad, I don't know what to say," she started, "oh never mind that, yes."_

_I was still sort of in shook from the 'I don't know what to say' thing, so I asked, "Yes?"_

_"Yes!" Sonny answered happily as tears came to her eyes. I stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and wiped away her tears. Sonny had just made me the happiest man alive._

_"I do," I heard her say. I had already said my vows, and I knew it was finally time to kiss my bride. She was wearing one of those dresses that just simply showed how beautiful she was._

_"Now you may kiss the bride," the minister said. I pulled the veil covering her face away and kissed her, I was so happy that I was spending the rest of my life with her._

_I just stared at Sonny, she was sleeping. She had just gotten back from surgery and was extremely tired. "Would the new daddy like to hold his baby girl?" I heard a nurse ask._

_"Sure," I replied as she handed me my precious baby girl. I just looked into her amazing eyes, my eyes! I was holding her close, when she reached up and closed her little hand around my finger. _

_"Chad?" I heard Sonny ask as she started to wake up._

_"Hey there," I said walking over to the bed, "Say hi to mommy Ari." _

_"She's a girl?" Sonny asked, as she sat up. She must have picked up how I called her the name that we had picked out for a girl._

"_Here," I answered, handing her to Sonny._

_I saw how Sonny's eyes lit up as soon as Ari was in her arms, "She's perfect, just perfect." I didn't reply, I just sat up on the bed by her and Ari and watched as our daughter slowly went to sleep._

_"I'm home," I called as I got home late from finishing shooting some scenes for a new movie I was in._

_"Chad, I just put Ari to bed," Sonny whispered._

_I went up to her and kissed her before whispering back, "I'm home."_

_"I'm glad that you are because I need to talk to you," Sonny said as she led me to the couch._

_"What is it? Did you get offered a movie deal? Cause I'll be done with the one I'm in, in a couple of weeks and then I can stay home with Ari," I questioned._

_Sonny just laughed before replying, "No it's not that. Chad, remember when we were picking out baby names and you really wanted to name the baby Chad Jr?"_

_I wasn't really sure what Sonny was getting at but I just answered, "Yeah, why? Wait are you telling me that you that were…"_

_"Yes," she just simply said with such warmth on her face, "I'm pregnant."_

_End of Flashback_

I was now almost home; thanks to the DVD player in the car Ari was once again watching some episode of So Random. I remember when I used to hate that show, but that was so long ago. And, I'm glad that I learned to love it.

* * *

**Ok so don't hate me. I know Chad isn't a part of So Random but he is a main character in Sonny with a Chance, and let's face it. Sonny with a Chance wouldn't be Sonny with a Chance if it weren't for Chad! Anyway you know what to do now! R&R!**


	5. Together Again

__

**Hey so srry if this is too short, I just wanted to get a Grady chapter up and I didn't really know what to type. Anyway enjoy...**

**Grady's POV**

_"Show starts in 5 everybody," Marshall told us. I was so nervous; it was my first show ever. I also very excited, we had some really good sketches that we were doing._

_"Hey G," Nico called, "You ready for the "Larry and Garry" sketch?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered._

_"Everybody are you ready for a new comedy show called Sooooooo Random?" the announcer guy asked. I was so ready to show everyone my chops!_

"I can't believe I'm going to be late," I exclaimed. I was probably the only one who had actually taken a big prop. I was running down the halls of Condor Studios, but it was really hard to see. I had taken the bear head of the bear costume from "Larry and Garry."

"Does anybody know where Grady is?" I heard Nico ask, yes I was getting close!

I heard some laughter before Tawni replied, "Nico shouldn't you know that? I mean you see him more than any of us do."

I just simply walked in and stood there. No one turned around; everyone was sitting around the prop house like we always did. I took the secret back way around all the props and ended up behind the couch, Sonny, well I think it was Sonny. Again this thing is very hard to see out of. Sonny was sitting with her back to me; I went up and taped her slightly on the shoulder. "Ahh!"

I took off the bear head and just laughed. "Grady! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry Tawni," I replied naturally.

Tawni just gave me a weird look and said, "Grady, that wasn't me who said that. And you shouldn't be scaring Sonny anyway."

"Why," I asked as I went to sit next to Sonny. As I sat down I felt something brush my arm, I turned to see Sonny with a giant belly. "Oh, Sonny you're pregnant? I really didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Tell that to Chad Jr," she replied rubbing her stomach.

I just looked at her weird and asked, "Really Sonny? Really?"

"I'm kidding, Chad wants to name the baby that, but it probably won't happen," she answered.

"Alright you guys are all here," I heard Marshall say as he and some camera people entered, "We'll start off with interviewing you separately, then we'll just let the cameras roll and you guys can talk about your favorite moments on the show."

"Ok," we all said in unison.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Marshall replied, "we'll start of with Sonny; the rest of you can wait in the lobby area that's set up in the old Mackenzie Falls lot."

"Finally," Nico exclaimed, "Mackenzie Falls has to do something for So Random."

I just laughed and was glad to back with my friends.

_Flashback_

_"Welcome Mr. Mitchell we're very excited to have you on the new 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' this will be your dressing room," one of the producers said._

_I just walked in the room and was very impressed, why would an improve show need dressing rooms? I guess they just did. I looked around; there was a couch and a coffee table. On the coffee table there was a basket with a note that read "To the new Collin." I opened the note to find that it was from an old friend. I just laughed as I took out a pen and paper and wrote a note myself._

_To the new Wayne,_

_You're on this show too? This is going to be so awesome! I'll have fun making fun of Whose Line's little rapper. See you on show day._

_G_

* * *

* * *

**Again srry it's so short! Please make sure to review! If you want to add any suggestions to the reviews that's fine (just don't **__**criticize my work or the chapters, because that's jsut plan mean!). Anyway, there will be one more chapter than the actual reunion will begin! Again please R&R! That's all for now.**

**~Channy4eve19~**


	6. Secrets

**Ok, so about the last chapter. If it sucked, then it sucked! I just really wanted to show that Grady is still a kid at heart and when it comes to him and Nico, friendship conquers all. If you didn't get it, then I hope you get it now. And if not, then you don't. Also, if you think I should just drop this, don't worry I don't think I'll be explaining any longer. Enjoy this chapter and please don't tell me it sucks.****Zora's POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was back here at Condor Studios. The last time I was here everything was so simple and surreal. "If only I knew what else was out there," I whispered.

"Zora, did you say something?" Tawni asked as she took an orderve from the table.

_"Well I can't keep this with me forever," _I thought. "Yeah Tawni, I did. Can I talk to you?"

Tawni just looked surprised, well so was I! Back when we were all on So Random, I would have gone to Sonny with this. "Sure," she said

I lead her over to a couch away from the boys and started, "Tawni, until recently I… I was…"

"Zora," Tawni interrupted, "Zora just spit it out."

"Tawni, I was in an abusive relationship," I blurted.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready for my date. This fan had written me a letter and wanted to go out with me, I just couldn't refuse. "Ding Dong," went the doorbell, I ran down the stairs in my house as fast as I could. I opened the door to find this really cute looking guy on my doorstep. "Wow Zora, you look amazing," he said as I invited him in._

_"So do you…" I paused for second to remember his name as I replied, "Todd."_

_"Not nearly as amazing as you," he told me. I laughed and picked up my stuff as we left to go the restaurant._

_"Happy one year anniversary," Todd told me as he handed me a bag of ice, "Now I know you wanted to go out, but I think it would be much better if we stayed in." I didn't say anything; I just nodded as I placed the ice on my newly swollen black eye. "Good, I'll go get us a movie," he said on his way out the door._

_As soon as I heard the door close, I cried, I cried until I could cry no more. I needed to get my mind off of things, so I turned on the TV. "Up next, Sonny and Chad, everybody's favorite it couple, are back," it was "Entertainment Tonight." I decide to watch it; the segment was basically about a new movie that Chad was in, that was coming out. There was also an old interview from a couple years ago when they had first gotten engaged. I turned the TV off after that, I missed Sonny so much, and she would be able to help me through this._

_Just then Todd came in holding two DVD cases, "I got 'Snakes on a Plane' and 'Alien' which do you want to watch?" He asked._

_"Alien," I replied cuddling up on the couch with a blanket, this was probably the 100__th__ time I watched "Alien." Todd always wanted things his way, it wasn't even funny._

_"Awesome," Todd replied, "So if you want, we can watch 'Snakes on a Plane after."_

_"Actually babe," I said, man I hated calling him that, "It's late and I'm tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed."_

_Todd pulled me close and kissed me, ewe! His mouth always tasted like tobacco or alcohol. "Good night," he said lovingly._

_"Good night," I replied, trying my best to sound pleased. As soon as I got upstairs, I opened up my laptop and typed into Google. "Movies starring Sonny Munroe," there was a whole list of them, having a friend that was a movie star was actually quite helpful. I scrolled down the list until I found the one I was looking for, it was called, "A Way Out." Sonny was the main character and her husband beat her, the movie showed how her character escaped it and became successful. I clicked on a link and watched it._

_After I was done watching it, I knew what I had to do. I had to escape Todd…fast!_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, Zora I had no idea," Tawni replied after I told her everything.

I just shook my head and said, "Tawni, how would you? During that year with Todd I never went outside of the house, and I hardly ever got to talk to my friends."

"Well, you never did tell me what you did after left,' Tawni asked, "Could you, I mean would tell me?"

"I waited until after Todd had gone to work," I started, "This was a week after I had made my plan. I packed as much as I could when Todd wasn't around; anyway I grabbed my bags and got in a cab."

Tawni wondered, "Why a cab?"

"Because, Todd had gotten angry and took it out on my car once. I had the cab driver take me to the airport, where I bought a one way ticket to France. There was a spot open in a modeling school, I took it and as soon as my face was healed I started modeling."

"Wow," Tawni said, "Zora, I never really noticed how brave you were. I'm also very sorry that you had to go through that alone."

"I might have been alone but if Sonny wouldn't have been in that movie," I replied, "Who knows what I would have done."

* * *

**I bet you're all thinking wow! Well, I knew after I finshed Chapter 2, that there was something that would be going on with Zora. Anyway, I also wanted to show how someone can be in an abusive relationship and people who love them won't even know it! Also, people usually don't escape as easy as Zora did. I don't know if it's the same where you live, but in Wisconsin, October is Domestic Violence Month. Wear purple to show you care.**

**

* * *

**

Also, yes I live in Wisconsin! It's not excatly the way it's described in SWAC. But, Wisconsin is an amazing state, exspecially Northern Wisconsin, there's so many lakes! It's so beauitful!

* * *

Ok so now that you've had a geography lesson and a domestic violence importance lesson, plz review!


	7. Interviews Part 1

**Ok, so sorry if you don't like these next 3 chapters, but I want the reunion to be like an actually reunion. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Marshall, what am I doing exactly?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Just talk about what you did after So Random. Also talk about some of your favorite memories from So Random, like sketches," He replied walking over behind the cameras.

"I can do that," I said, "Is there a certain camera I should be looking at?"

"Just look at this one in front of you," a camera man answered, "Ok, and we start in 3…2…1."

"Since my career at So Random ended, I have gone to star in several movies and have had three number one albums," I started, "I have also recorded songs for many soundtracks. Right after So Random ended, I guess stared on some TV shows, like Greys Anatomy, The Vampire Diaries, and Mackenzie Falls."

I looked at the camera guy, he motioned for me to keep on this topic so I continued, "I stared in my first movie a year after So Random ended, and I released my first studio album a couple months before that movie hit the big screen. I got a lot of good press and then it seemed like every time I turned around I was getting a movie deal. I starred in two more movies before releasing my second album. My third album was released shortly after my second. Out of my three albums, only the first and third have won Grammy's, but all of my albums have won plenty of American Music Awards. I have also been nominated in several categories for the movies I have starred in. I've won tons of Teen Choice Awards, MTV Movie Awards, and even some People's Choice Awards. I've only been nominated for an Oscar once, I didn't win but I was nominated for my emotional performance in "A Way Out." Since my days on So Random, I've gotten married to Chad Dylan Cooper, we met when I was So Random and he was on Mackenzie Falls. We have a daughter, her name is Ari, and she is the cutest thing in the world. We are also expecting our second child; I'm about eight months pregnant at the moment."

I saw the camera man motioning to change the subject, I had a feeling I was running out of time. I started, "I have had some awesome memories from being on So Random, from my very first sketch to my last one, from my first big sketch to a sketch that I didn't even want to star in." I saw Marshall laugh as I continued, "One of my favorite sketches I got to perform was 'The Check It Out Girls' It was always so much fun to do, and Ari loves watching that sketch! Also, I'll always remember this sketch; it was from the first season I was on So Random. Chad was guest starring and the sketch 'HottiEMT' didn't feel right, so it was rewritten and we were supposed to kiss, but…" I paused as I remembered a pig flying in my arms and me shoving it into Chad's face. "It didn't go that way, there was a pig on the set and somehow it landed in my arms, this was before Chad and I were dating and I didn't really want to kiss him so I made him kiss the pig. It was so funny at the time; well at least it was for me." I ended and the camera man made the cut gesture.

"Good job Sonny," Marshall said as he helped me up, "You know you're huge right?"

"Thanks Marshall," I replied. He just laughed as I went to the lobby area.

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

"Ok did Sonny tell you what to talk about?" Marshall asked me.

"Yeah, just talk about my time since So Random, and talk about some memories from the show," I replied.

As I sat down I heard someone go, "We start in 3…2…1."

"Since my days on So Random I've gone to guest star on some TV shows and I have a new reality show in the works. I became very active in charities and I went to Africa to film a documentary about all the villages. If anyone knew what I was like on So Random, they would say that this is not Tawni, well I was really close to Sonny and she inspired me. I also released a Christmas album about two years ago. I have also done tons of cameos in a lot of movies and TV shows." I didn't really know what else to add, I had really stayed out of the spotlight since So Random, "I made a cameo appearance on _'Whose Line is it Anyway,' _where I was reunited with Nico and Grady. I appeared in the episode as the person Nico had to sing to in _'Song Styles'_ and it was a really funny show. My new reality show Tawni Town, is just starting production and will probably air next fall."

I wasn't sure what the camera man was doing but I was fine with what I had said, so I changed the subject. "Some of my favorite memories from So Random were stuff that happened behind the scenes. When Sonny first joined the cast, we went against the cast of Mackenzie Falls in a musical chairs showdown. The game came down between Sonny and Chad, and Sonny really showed off her acting chops by faking a sprained ankle and that tricked Chad. Also, one of my favorite sketches from the show was 'The Real Princesses of New Jersey' I loved dressing up as a princess and acting like I owned the place." I paused before adding a final thought, "I loved being on So Random, it lead to me making some pretty awesome friends."

I heard the same person yell "Cut," I got up and went to go get one of my cast mates, now that we were all back I felt like I never wanted to leave again.

* * *

**Wow, when i started writing this chapter i had no idea I would write so much about Sonny! I know that Tawni has gone through a big change, but hey Chad has too. In the story and SWAC! Ok it's review time, so I'll let you get to it! :D**


	8. Interviews Part 2

****

****

**Ok so this chapter is just a continuing of interviews, and I didn't really know what to write for each of them so if you don't like it, srry.**

* * *

Nico's POV

"In my days since So Random," I started, "I've guest starred on several TV shows and starred in a couple movies. I've also released a rap album three years ago. I am currently working on _"Whose Line is it Anyway?" _the show is in its second season. I'm also currently working on my second rap album, as well singing many duets with big stars like Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. Before I got the job on _"Whose Line" _I starred in a movie along side Chad Dylan Cooper, we played best friends. Luckily, the rivalry we had shared before had been broken for a number of years before, so we it was actually pretty fun!" I paused before continuing, "Grady stars along side me on _"Whose Line"_ and it's really fun! The fact that the both of us were So Random gets brought up all the time. In fact, one time during _"Three Headed Broadway Star" _I said so, and then Grady said random. It was so funny, so now I'm going to take a moment to tell all of you to try and catch an episode of _"Whose Line" _Fridays at nine, on ABC."

I continued, "I've had many good memories of being on So Random. One of my favorite sketches ever was "Gassie," it was always fun to do a sketch with a farting dog. That dog really showed us that everything isn't just about money. I also loved hanging out in the Prop House when weren't rehearsing. We had some fun times, awe fun times." I finished and the camera man yelled cut.

"Great job Nico," Marshall said, "Can you get Grady?"

"Sure Marshall," I replied as I once went back to the Mackenzie Falls lobby. I loved saying that.

******

* * *

**

Grady's POV

"Man, I miss being on So Random, I had some good times here," I started, "One of my favorite times here was when the president of Chad's fan club spent the day here. She dressed up in different disguises and totally showed Nico and I how to play pool. I would have to say that my favorite sketch was "Larry and Garry" it just fun to hang out and talk with Nico, because even though we hardly forgot our lines, we would always use improve if we did."

"Since So Random ended, I've been on many comedy tours. I've done one man shows and I've helped out in some of Jeff Dunham's shows. I've also guest starred on one episode of Two and a Half Men. I am now on _"Whose Line is it Anyway?" _

It's very fun to go out and perform in front of a live audience again, even though now I'm doing stuff that's unscripted. One time we were doing a Hoedown and Nico and I brought up So Random. It was a classical television hoedown; Nico said something about how So Random will always be better than Mackenzie Falls and when it was my turn I said that like Rudolph, So Random will go down in history." I laughed before finishing, "I hope that all of the old So Random fans still have the seasons on DVDs and watch it from time to time, because So Random was awesome to work on. Also, I'm absolutely positive that So Random holds a very special place in all of our hearts."

******

* * *

**********

**Ok so again srry it's so short. I need to have an interview from everyone. Anyway please make sure to review.**

**And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around **  
**and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick**  
**so how do we do this**  
**cause I believe you're worth it **  
**how do we do this**  
**what's it take **  
**and is it gonna break me down **  
**I found, that nothing can't come from nothing**  
**so you better come round, I'm down**  
**how do we do this**

How We Do This by: Sterling Knight!

************Can't get this song out of my head! Good thing I really like it!


	9. Interviews Part 3

**Ok, here is the last chapter for the interviews. I'm thinking that there will be about 15 chapters in this story, but there might be more this is just a guess. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Zora's POV**

"After So Random I starred in some movies made for TV and I was a supporting character on the sort lived series called "Wicked" I played a cousin to three sisters that were witches. My character wasn't a witch but she had studied a lot about supernatural stuff and she helped her cousins out. After that I stayed off TV, I was going through a…" I paused I didn't want to tell the whole world I was in an abusive relationship, it was pretty hard just telling Tawni, I continued, "…rough patch and I felt like I wanted to do something else with my life. So I spent a year in France and modeled for a French agency. I just returned to the states a week ago, but I want to move to New York and continue my modeling career." I took a deep breath, I was relieved that I didn't break down, I was almost weeping when I told Tawni. I decided to just start about my favorite times on So Random!

"One of my favorite sketches from So Random has got to be "Sally Jensen- Kid Lawyer." I loved playing a lawyer and I even dressed up as Sally to get Nico and Grady out of a rough spot. Also I loved crawling around in the vents and over hearing everyone, it was quite useful if we needed to know something. I also loved hanging out with everyone; we were our own little family even if we got mad at each other. Most of the time we argued with Sonny, but we've all our battle with people. Nico and Grady got into it one time, I also got into it with Dakota "evil" Condor, and we as a cast always got into with Mackenzie Falls. Even if we fought or argued over stupid stuff, we still all got along and working on So Random was an awesome."

"Okay all of you may now proceed to the prop house," I heard Marshall say over the intercom; we were probably going to the catching up scenes now.

"Hey, Zora can you stay back a second," I heard Sonny ask.

I turned around to see Sonny leaning over a chair, I asked, "Sure are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine the baby's just positioned weird," she replied, "Tawni told me about Todd. I feel so sorry that you had to go through that alone."

"Sonny, we really weren't in touch then, and Todd didn't let me have a lot of outside commutation with my friends anyway. Also, if I hadn't remembered about your movie "A Way Out" I probably wouldn't have had the guts to try to leave." I added.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright," she said as we walked to the prop house.

"Sorry were late," Sonny said as we entered, "you tend to do things a thousand times slower when you're pregnant."

'That's fine," Marshall added, "before we started to film today, we went and interviewed some people that were on So Random. We're going to show this in the reunion, so I thought you all should watch it." I had just helped Sonny onto the couch when Marshall started the video.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to guest star on So Random, the guest star they had signed couldn't do it and I filled in," Chad started, "It was fun, well the other times I guest starred was, the first time I guest starred I had to kiss a pig."

This video had already been edited, so the scene switched to an interview with Shaq, "It was so fun to host the Halloween episode. They had some pretty funny sketches! They were so great to work with."

"We loved performing on So Random, it was a really big thing for us," This time Allstar Weekend was being interviewed, "It was so much fun! Sonny did a great job too."

There were more interviews from either special hosts or special guest stars, but before the video ended there was a clip from the last show we did. "Thank you so much for tuning in," Sonny started, "It means so much that all of you guys tuned in. I just want to say that I was so welcomed when I joined 5 years ago and I want to thank my wonderful cast and you guys for tuning in and watching me shine." Sonny was tears as the rest of us stated, "That's the show everybody hope you enjoyed!"

As the video came to an end we where all in tears, especially Sonny. "I forgot how much I've missed this show," she exclaimed. We all just laughed and agreed as we got into a huge group hug. Man, I've missed these guys.

* * *

**Ok so you know what to do, R&R. Also srry about it being so short, if you hate me I understand. I'm hoping that the next chapter will longer!**


	10. Remembering with a surprise

**Ok, so here is chapter 10. Srry it's short. I promise I'll try my best to make one of the next chapters longer! Anyway enjoy.****Tawni's POV**

* * *

"Ok so all of you just talk about fun times on the show," Marshall said as he sat yet again by the camera men.

We all made sure we were sitting where the cameras could see us and then someone yelled, "And in 3…2…1."

"Do you guys remember when we held the secret prom?" I asked. I knew this was a good way to start the conversation.

"Well I do," Sonny replied, "I remember you all having a fun time at a prom I talked you guys into and I was stuck in Marshall's office saying it was a prom sketch."

"We did have a pretty awesome time, and we did make a prom sketch," Nico added.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah like in the last season, when we were all too old to go to a prom anyway."

I touched Sonny's shoulder before saying, but we pretty much made an exact replica of the secret prom."

We continued talking about the secret prom until I saw a camera man do some gesture, Sonny must of known what it meant because she changed the subject, "Hey do you guys remember on our last day when we promised to keep the prop we took."

"Yeah," we all replied as we got our props.

I laughed as we all had put our props on, I looked like a cheap princess, Sonny looked like she was at the beach and didn't want to get any sun, Grady looked like a bear, Zora looked like she made a bad fashion choice, and Nico looked ridiculous in his old granny wig. "Well it's nice you listened to me about something," Sonny said.

"Oh we listened to you all the time," I replied.

Sonny just gave me an "are you serious look?" before saying, "Right."

_Flashback_

_"You guys we should have a prom!" Sonny exclaimed, who was she kidding Marshall would never let us and a prom was just a stupid idea._

_"Nah," we all replied._

_Sonny just gave us a look saying, be nice, before starting, "Come on guys this will be fun!"_

_"Sonny, spending a weekend in the woods with Mackenzie Falls will not be fun," I explained._

_All of sudden we heard something that sounded like disco music, "Really? A disco? It said that we weren't supposed to bring items that were luxurious!" Sonny exclaimed. We were all fed up with her and threw all of our pillows at her._

_"I can't believe this, you all say him as money. You know what, I saw him as a do__g! A__ dog that loved to have fun and eat meatballs," Sonny shouted at us._

_We had all warned her to not play with that dog and now she was telling us it was our fault Gassie was gone. Man, I might want to rip her head off once in a while, but I think this time she was right._

_End of Flashback._

"Ok, so there were some times that we didn't listen to you," I started, "but it all turned out in the long run."

"Oh my god," Sonny said holding her belly.

I just flipped my hair and replied, "Yeah I know, I'm deep!"

Sonny was really in pain! She was like half way off the couch when she added, "Tawni it's not that, I'm going into labor."

"Cut," Marshall called before asking, "Sonny are you sure?"

"Marshall, this is my second time doing this," Sonny started, "Also I'm having contractions and…"

"And, her water just broke all over your shoes," Nico added.

Marshall just looked down before saying, "Well, we'll look at we have and maybe get you guys back in a couple of days. Now, Sonny needs to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive her," I said. As soon as I said that, Zora was by Sonny's side to help her to my car and Nico had handed me my purse, Grady had Sonny's.

"You guys are so awesome," Sonny said all of a sudden all better, "Come to the hospital with me."

"Sure, are you ok?" Nico asked, "Because one minute you're like in a lot of pain and the next you're fine."

"My contractions are about 7 minutes apart," Sonny told him, "So when one ends, I have about 6 minutes before the next one comes."

"Hey, I hate to break this up," I chimed in, "but, I think I should drive you to the hospital now."

"Ok," Sonny said, and we then we walked out to my car.

* * *

**Ok so I bet you guys can't wait for more! Well please make sure to review! I think I have 60 or 70 reviews, I'm not sure. But it would be awesome to get a 100! Anyway please make sure to review!

* * *

**

**Ok so in Chapter 8, Nico and Grady talked about bringing up So Random on Whose Line is it Anyway? So I wrote up a hoedown like the the one Grady described, here it is.**

**Nico**

Well I'm such a fan of classical television.

Man those shows were so driven.

Dressing rooms in that day were like tiny stalls.

Oh by the way, So Random will always be better than Mackenzie Falls.

**Drew (Carey, the host)**

Man, what can I say about TV?

I love the way it shows me.

I'm been on and off for so many years.

I'm just glad to know that I have a home here.

**Grady**

Awe there are so many shows that I would call classical.

Some might even be called musical.

I loved the ones with a little bit of everything, even mystery.

Like Rudolph, So Random will go down in history.

**Ryan (Yes, they Ryan with the clown shoes.)**

Yet another hoedown, we do here yet again.

My life was so simple before them, but I can't remember when.

Some TV shows wee good, but there one I like more than the rest.

In my opinion, Whose Line will always be the best.

**Man, that was really hard to type up, now I really know how Ryan feels. Hoedown was his least favorite game, but he was so good at them! Anyway, please make sure to revierw, and if you want to talk about how bad my hoedown I guess you can.**


	11. Family Time

**I just want to say that I'm so surprised that this story is so popular! I put chapter 1 up a week ago and the story's already got about 84 reviews! And that's all because of you, so thank you!**

**Chad's POV**

"Daddy what will happen when the new baby comes?" Ari asked as we sat down for a snack.

Sonny and I knew that she would ask this eventually, but I thought she would ask when Sonny was around, "Well honey, when the baby comes, you'll be able to us take care of him or her," I replied.

Ari just stared at her gram crackers before questioning, "Will you guys still love me?"

"Of course we will," I answered, going to give her a hug, "you're going to have a little brother or sister that you'll have to look out for, and we'll love even more for that."

"I love you daddy," Ari just simply replied as she wrapped her arms around me.

I laughed before saying, "I love you too munchkin, airplane?" I didn't even wait for Ari to answer; I just put her on my back and zoomed around the house.

"Daddy, I'm dizzy," Ari said after a while. I put her down and went to clean up. Pretty soon I heard Ari laugh; she must be watching So Random. "Daddy you kissed a pig!"

"I can't believe your mother kept that episode," I exclaimed before rushing to Ari, "Do you want a pig kiss?"

Ari just squirmed and ran away shouting, "No, no no!"

"I'm sorry pumpkin," I called, "Come back here or I'm turning the TV off." Ari ran to me as fast as she could with her arms over her chest pouting, I had to laugh. She was so like her mother, but at the same time she was as stubborn as I was. I made sure Ari was happy doing what she doing before I walked down the hall. I was on my way to my bedroom, but I saw the door to the nursery open, I went inside to find Ari's favorite stuffed animal in the crib. I grabbed it and I was about to ask Ari why she had put that in the crib when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Chad, its Tawni," I heard, "Sonny wants to talk to you."

I heard the sound of a car engine as the phone was being pasted. Why would Sonny be in a car? She was supposed to be shooting the reunion until five. It was only three thirty. "Chad, you need to come to the hospital."

"Why is everything ok?" I asked, Sonny wasn't anywhere close to her due date, or was she?

"I'm in labor, my water broke about five minutes ago and my contractions are about 5 ½ minutes apart," Sonny started, "I need you to bring my bag, it's in the nursery, and also it's too late to call a sitter so Ari will have to come too."

"Ok, but what about when the baby is being born? Ari shouldn't be in the room for that," I asked.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora are all on there way, they can watch her," Sonny replied, "Owe!"

I didn't have to ask what that was; Sonny had got another contraction, "Ok hold in there, Ari and I are on our way. I love you." I said quickly before hanging up the phone, I knew that Sonny was too much pain to reply. I ran back to the nursery and grabbed Sonny's bag, I was about to grab Ari and go before I remembered she should have something to do. I ran back to her room and got some coloring books and a box of crayons, I also took one of her dolls. "Ari come on, we're going to go for a car ride," I called as Ari turned of the TV and ran to catch up with me.

"Where are we going daddy?" she asked as I strapped her in her car seat.

I went and got in the driver's seat before answering, "We're going to the hospital. Sweetie, mommy is going to have the baby." Ari stayed quiet and looked out the window as I pulled out of the driveway.

**Sonny's POV **

_"Breath Sonny, Breath," _I told myself as Tawni turned the corner leading to the hospital.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you about something?" Tawni asked.

I just laughed as I breathed deeper and deeper, "Just make it quick Tawn," I replied.

"You know how I appeared on Whose Line, 2 months ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard Nico talking about it," I answered.

'Tawni took a deep breath before continuing, "Nico and I got together after, and one thing led to another and…"

"Tawni," I started as she pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I don't really have the time for this so get on with it."

"Nico and I got drunk, and we slept together," Tawni finally said, and then she looked at me and continued, "Sonny, I think I'm pregnant."

I would of replied, but at that moment we where in front of the hospital and there was a nurse there with a wheelchair. _"I wonder who called in advance telling them I was coming." _I thought, but then I knew that Marshall must of. I opened the door and got helped into the wheelchair by the nurse. Tawni just left her car there and came in with me. "Tawni, you're going to have to move your car," I started, "after you do that, go find a doctor and tell them, they'll run a test. It won't take long."

"But Sonny," she started, "you shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be fine, Chad and the others will be here any minute," I said, I knew what she was going to ask next so I added, "if they ask, I'll tell them you went to the cafeteria." I knew she wouldn't say no to that.

"Fine," she said, "take care of yourself; I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

I just waved at her as they wheeled me to the next available room, and she went to go move her car. Now all I had to do was just relax, and concentrate on making sure that my baby wouldn't come before Chad got here.

* * *

**Ok, so I had to add some more drama. I had a feeling when I started this story that something was going to go on with Tawni and Zora. Please make sure to tellme what you think by reviewing!**


	12. The Truth

**Sorry, it's been a while since I updated. There was a bad storm and I didn't have power for a few days. Anyways, my power's back and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

"Excuse me," I asked a nurse, "where can I find Sonny Munroe's room?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that information," she just simply replied.

"Excuse me," I heard Chad as he gasped for air, "What room is Sonny Cooper in? I'm her husband."

The nurse didn't even look up but typed the information in the computer before replying, She's in room 143, its right down the hall." The nurse pointed us in that direction and we made our way to Sonny's room.

"Mommy, mommy," Ari said as soon as Chad opened the door, "Mommy, daddy says the baby's coming."

"Yes sweetie that's right," Sonny started as Chad put her hand in his, "You're going to see your little brother or sister soon."

"Sonny," I asked, "Where's Tawni?"

Sonny must have squeezed Chad's hand really tight because Chad looked like he was in pain, "She had to move her car, and on the way here she said she was hungry," Sonny answered, "I told her to go to the cafeteria. Where's Grady and Zora?"

"They were right behind me," I started, "They should be here soon." As soon as I had said that, Grady and Zora came into the room, "It's a little crowded in here, I'm going to go step out for a bit." I had to leave, I had to find Tawni. Ever since she was "Whose Line," she just seemed weird. I went to check the cafeteria, I looked everywhere! She wasn't there, something about her story didn't add up.

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

_Flashback_

_ "It's nice to see you again," Nico said after_ _the show._

_ I was on my way to my car while I replied, "Yeah, it was fun! I still can't believe you sounded exactly like Little Wayne!"_

_ "Well you know how I do," Nico started, "Grady and I are meeting with Ryan for drinks, want to come?"_

_ I don't know why, but I answered, "Yeah, sure."_

_ "Hey," I asked after about two hours, "did you get this?" I handed him a letter that had been mailed to me._

_ "No, I don't think I have," Nico said reaching for it, "but I haven't been home yet. A reunion?"_

_ "Yeah, we're apparently filming it in two months. Mr. Condor wants us to tell him in advance if it we're coming." I replied._

_ "Well I'll make sure to give him a call," Nico added, handing me back the letter._

_ Ryan and Grady had gone home already, we just kept talking. "I didn't realize how much your career has grown," I exclaimed._

_ "Yeah well," he replied, "who saw you getting involved in those charities."_

_ "Defiantly not me," I added. I have no idea what got into me next, but I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled away really quick and took a sip of my beer, it must have been like my sixth one. When I looked back at him, he was just smiling. "You must be really drunk."_

_ "No… well I am," he started, "but ever since our third season on So Random, I've sort of had a major crush on you."_

_ "I blushed and didn't even reply I just kissed him again. This time he kissed back and man, he was a way better kisser than I imagined!_

_ I woke up with the most annoying headache ever! It must be really bad, because I'm seeing things. _"Wait a minute, is this even my room?" _I wondered. The room was a dark shade of green, my room was not that color. The comforter was cool, but it wasn't mine. I defiantly wasn't in my own room. I wrapped a blanket around me, snuck out of the bed and picked up some of the clothes on the floor. I walked out into the hall and found the bathroom. I had picked up just enough clothes to cover myself. I splashed some water on my face to wake me up. I made my way back to the bedroom and found my jeans and slipped them back on, I was actually in his shirt, once I found mine; I went back to the bathroom and put it on. I folded his shirt and as I went to put it on his dresser, I noticed something. It was a picture, of me! I though "No, no," I whispered, I thought I had just gone home with some random guy from the bar. But that picture wasn't just any picture; it was picture that I had handed out when I had first come to So Random. I turned around already knowing what I would find. Just as I thought, I turned around to find a sleeping, shirtless, Nico._

_End of Flashback _

I was now sitting in an office, one good thing about your friend having a baby, was already being on the maternity ward. I found a doctor pretty easy and said I needed to talk. I don't know if it's because of my good looks or because I was on TV, but the doctor led me to her office right away. Once I told her my situation, she took some blood and now I'm waiting for the test results. "I can also take some urine and get it tested, if you want to be absolutely sure," she said.

"No, its fine," I started, "How long can people be in labor for? I came here with my friend and her contractions were about 4 minutes apart when we got here."

"Well, it all depends on how long it takes the cervix to expand," she started. I have a feeling she would have continued but at that moment, a nurse came in and handed her some papers.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up straighter. I had prepared myself for the answer, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Just then I felt something like a cramp. "I'm not pregnant, am I?"

"No, you're pregnant," she replied, "why, did you just feel a cramp? It's common when you're eight weeks along."

"I'm eight weeks already?" I asked as my hand flew to my stomach.

"Yes, you are. I'm saying this is you're first, I want to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is all right," she said as she led me down the hall. "Alright, this may be a little cold."

"Awe, why are you doing an ultrasound?" I asked frantic, what was wrong with my baby?

"Well, cramps are common, but you can never be too safe," she replied fidgeting with the computer, "Just as I thought, your baby is perfectly healthy."

I sat up a little bit, I couldn't really see anything, and I mean I was only eight weeks along, the baby was pretty little. But it was my baby! The doctor smiled at me as she did something and the screen froze. "What are you doing?"

"I'm printing you out a picture. Now you hear that?" she wondered. I couldn't say anything, I was too happy. I had seen things like this in the movies; I was hearing my baby's heartbeat!

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I had searched pretty much all over when I found Tawni walking through the halls towards Sonny's room. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as I approached her.

"Nico, what are you talking about?" she wondered.

I just looked at her before replying, "I don't know, how about leaving your best friend while she's in labor and lying saying you're in the cafeteria."

"Nico, I need to talk to you," Tawni started, "You should sit down." I didn't know why, but there was something weird about the way she said that. I pulled her to the nearest bench and let her continue. "Nico, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, well are you going to keep it? Who's the father?" I wondered. Tawni just gave me a look that said, you have got to be kidding me, and then it clicked. "Do you know how far along you are?"

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to me, "I'm eight weeks along, I just found out," she took my hand and looked into my eyes, "Nico, you're the father."

* * *

**Ok, so I have 91 reviews on this story. So I'm actually going to challenge you guys! 9 more comments and this story will have 100. So the next chapter won't be up until, this story has 100 reviews. I promise that I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 100th reviewer! Also, expect more Channy next chapter! Now I will stop typing, so you all can review, review, review!**


	13. Return Policy?

**Yeah! 101 reviews! So this chapter is dedicated to Ms. and mrpuppy! Anyways enjoy**

**Ari's POV**

Mommy didn't look right, what was wrong with her? I kept hearing her scream, it sacred me. "Is mommy ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ari I'm fine," mommy replied, "Ari why don't you go out into the hall and color me a picture."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," daddy replied, "Zora will go with her?"

The girl, Zora took me into the hall and sat me on a chair. "Here you go sweetie," she told me handing me a coloring book and crayons. I took them from her and she sat next to me. Where was the baby? And why was mommy in so much pain?

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Breathe, honey breathe," Chad told me as I was resting after another contraction.

"Ok, let's see how far along you are," Dr. Gray said coming into the room. I was about to ask Grady to leave, but he was already gone. I leaned back and as I did that, I felt the baby. But it wasn't a kick; it was more like a turn.

"The baby just turned," I said.

"Well, it's normal," Dr. Gray replied, "Sonny, you're about 7 centimeters. I'll be back to check again in a while."

"Ok, thank you," I said. I sat back up as Dr. Gray left the room, I must have been at the hospital for three hours now! My contractions were now about 2 minutes apart, and even though I had gotten an epidural they still hurt.

Chad must be keeping the time because he got up from where he was sitting and took my hand while saying, "It'll all be alright, just breathe." I held his hand tightly and did my breathing exercises, when I had Ari I had a see-section and I felt bad. Now, I'm wishing I would have gone that way.

* * *

**Chad's POV **

**3 hours later**

"Ok Sonny," Dr. Gray said, "You're at 10 centimeters. Get ready to push."

I took Sonny's hand and put my other hand around her back, "It's time," I whispered.

"Yeah, time to come out little Chaddy," she added softly.

I was shocked, "Wait, you knew it was a boy?"

"Ok Sonny push in 1…2…3." Dr. Gray interrupted. Sonny squeezed my hand twenty times harder than she had earlier, I could tell she was really pushing, I hated seeing her in pain. "Good, now take a quick break. I can see the head." I almost went to look at the head of my little boy, but I knew that Sonny needed me more. Once again my hand felt like it was being squished, Sonny pushed so hard, her head was almost at her knees.

I took a quick look, "Sonny, he's halfway out. He's perfect." Dr. Gray didn't even say anything; she just gave me a look and I told Sonny, "Come on baby, one more push." This time I could tell she used all of her strength; she relaxed against the bed and started crying. I was about to ask why but then we heard a faint cry.

"Congrats, it's a boy," Dr. Gray started as she went over to a separate counter and started cleaning him off.

"Sonny, we don't have to call him Chad Jr," I started, "actually why don't we call him Michael?"

Sonny was really tired, she didn't even try to get up, "No, I have a better idea, let's call him Dylan. I like the way Dylan Michael Cooper sounds," she replied.

"Alright, Dylan Michael it is," I answered giving her a quick kiss.

Dr. Gray came over to us with little Dylan, "It's late and I can tell that Sonny needs her rest, I'll bring him back later."

"Ok, thank you," I replied as I walked out with her. As soon as she left with the baby, all of Sonny's friends surrounded me. I heard tons of what is it's and where did the doctor go with the baby. It was really hard to answer everyone, before I knew it; I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see Ari wanting to ask me something, "What do you want baby girl?" I asked as soon as I was on her level.

"I want to see mommy," Ari said.

"Ari, mommy's been through a lot," I started, "She's really tired, she's sleeping right now." Before I knew it, Ari wasn't by me anymore. I would have been freaking out if I didn't see her run into Sonny's room out of the corner of my eye. I went into the room to tell Ari not to disturb Sonny, but I was just in time to see Ari climb up by Sonny and fall asleep in her arms. I just walked out of the room and closed the door. "Now, I'm only going to say this once," I started, "It's a boy, his name is Dylan Michael Cooper, he's perfectly healthy. He's getting his vitals taken and you can all see him soon." I'm sure they all had tons of questions but I just put my hands up in the air and sat down in a chair. Even though Sonny was probably more tired, I was pooped.

* * *

**Ari's POV**

"Sweetie, wake up," I heard someone say, I opened my eyes to see mommy and daddy staring down at me; "do you want to meet your brother?"

I nodded then daddy handed mommy something blue, "What is that?"

"That's your brother," daddy said as he came around on the bed by me.

I sat up and saw a face as mommy pushed some blankets away, "Ari, this is Dylan. Dylan this is your big sister Ari." I leaned over to see my little brother; he looked just like one of my dolls.

"Can, I hold him?" I asked.

Mommy and daddy laughed, "Not right now Ari, maybe later," daddy said, "You guys can come in." All of the people I'd seen earlier came into the room and crowded around me and mommy, I slipped of the bed and daddy caught me. "How do you like your brother?" daddy asked me.

"I don't know yet," I replied, "If I don't like him, can you return him like you can with toys?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Ok so don't worry this isn't the end, but the end is coming so be prepared! I don't want the story to end either but every good thing has to come to an end. Anyways totally forget about that now and please REVIEW!:D**


	14. Leaps of Faith

**Ok so here's another chapter. I don't really have anything else to say. So enjoy...**

**Oh also...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!****Nico's POV**

* * *

"Ok," Chad said as soon as Zora handed Dylan back to him, "now that you all have had a chance to see him, can you please go home. You can visit again tomorrow." I picked up my coat and left without hesitation. I didn't wait to talk to Grady or anyone, I had to get home. I was just about to get in my car when Grady caught up to me.

"Hey man, I know today was long and all but you can still go ring shopping with me tomorrow, right?" he asked, I can't believe that I had actually agreed to help him pick out an engagement ring!

I couldn't let him down so I replied, "Yeah, just can we start a little later. I have some other stuff I have to do tonight."

"Sure," Grady added, "how about we meet at the Whose Line studios at 10:30?"

"That'll work," I said, "see you then buddy." Grady walked away and I hoped in my car and speed out of there. What was I going to do? I had finally gotten together with Tawni, well sort of, now this? I had to figure out what I wanted to do about it; did I want her to get an abortion? If I didn't I needed to speak up, because I knew she probably wouldn't talk to me first. But what if she kept it? I needed to talk to her.

Tawni must of thought the same thing, because as soon as I pulled in my drive way I saw a car that looked like hers pull in behind me. "Nico," she said as soon as I got out of the car, "I understand if you don't want to talk right now, but I just want you know…"

I cut her off, "I just need to know one thing. Are you keeping it?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'm keeping it and if you want to be apart of its life, I won't stop you."

Wow, Tawni really had changed! "Ok, well I need to think about things. Can I call you?" Tawni just nodded and walked back to her car. I went inside with my hands on my head, what was I going to do? Tawni was keeping the baby; I was going to be a father. Wait, Tawni was having my baby; I had wanted to get together with her for the longest time. Why was I acting so crazy? I grabbed my keys and sped to catch up with Tawni.

I caught up to her car after about 5 minutes. I followed her all the way to her house. "Nico?" she asked as I pulled up by her.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said as I ran to the step, "Can I come in?"

She opened the door and let me inside, "So," was all she could say, because at that moment I kissed her.

"Tawni, I want to be apart of the kid's life, I want to be apart of your life," I said after she pulled away, "I'm not saying we get married or anything, I'm just saying go out with me."

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Go out with me. Give us a chance to actually get to know each other, and then over time if we want to get married, we will. Or if we decide we don't want to be with each other, we'll split up. Just try dating me," I pleaded.

Tawni laughed, "Sure, I'll go out with you." I went and kissed her again, but she pulled away and ran out of the room. I heard the toilet flush a couple minutes later, "Sorry, I've been puking at this time for about two weeks now."

"Its fine," I replied, "as long you weren't puking because of me." Tawni just laughed as she came over and kissed me some more.

* * *

**Grady's POV**

I had just walked into my house when a little six year old came running at me. "Grady, mommy said that you can take me trick or treating!"

"Ok little man," I said as I made my way to the kitchen, "hey babe," I went to go kiss her on the check.

She laughed, "You're home late."

"Yeah, it was a long day of shooting and then Sonny went into labor," I said as I walked to the oven, where my beautiful girlfriend kept my dinner warming for me.

"Wait, Sonny went into labor? She was pregnant?"

I sighed, "Yes, she gave birth to a pretty little boy named Dylan Michael Cooper."

"Grady can you come help me?" I heard David call.

I just looked at Penelope and asked, "You're not going to do anything harsh are you? I'm coming little man!"

"Baby, I gave up on Chad years ago, I'm with you now," she said giving me a quick kiss, "besides he's happy with Sonny."

"Yeah," I replied and went upstairs where David was getting into bed.

"Grady, when are you going to become my daddy?" David asked.

"Soon," I replied, "now what did you want help with?"

"I want to know more about my dad. You worked with him, didn't you?"

I sighed, I loved being with Penelope and David but I hated having to remind David of his dad. "You're mom worked with your dad; I didn't like him that much. But he turned into a great guy who risked his life for this country. Your dad was a hero." I tucked David in, and then went into my room. Penelope would probably hate me for this, but Devon really had changed and David had a right to know about him, even if Devon was the reason she was fried from Mackenzie Falls. I went to Penelope's dresser where I knew she kept the picture Devon gave her when he went into the army; I took the picture and set it on David's dresser. David didn't need to know how his dad died, but he had a right to know what he looked like. I went back down stairs to find Penelope on the phone.

"Oh, David's so grown up! He has school tomorrow, so I might swing by the hospital then. Chad, I still can't believe that you kept the fact that you're a dad from us!" she was saying. I heard some muttering from the other end, and then she replied, "Yeah, so! We had a reunion two years ago; you could have told me then! Whatever, see you tomorrow bye."

"I thought you were over him?" I asked.

Penelope hung up the phone and kissed me with passion, "I am, but after the reunion we kept in touch, and ever since Devon." She paused, "the Mackenzie Falls cast keeps in touch and we've gotten closer than we ever were." I didn't say anything, Penelope was about to cry, she cared for Devon and I knew how hard it was for her let go, I pulled her into a hug. We just stood there for a bit and then I lead her up to our room.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke to find Tawni still sleeping, she was so beautiful! I got up real quick trying not to wake her. I was almost out of the room when I heard, "Nico?" Man, I've got to be quieter.

"Hey, I'm meeting Grady so I have to go. Go back to bed," I replied.

Tawni sat up and said, "Fine, I will. When do you want to take me out?"

"Umm, tomorrow at 7, will that work?" I asked as I went over to the bed and pecked her on the lips. Tawni nodded and I just smiled, she rolled over to go back to sleep as I left to go back to my house to change. I still couldn't believe what was happening with me and Tawni, but I was dating her. We were also going to have a baby together. I couldn't wait, I hope Tawni and I would spend the rest of out lives together.

* * *

**Ok so I dropped some bombshells there! I need to know what you guys think! So please make sure to review! What do think about what's going on with Grady?**


	15. Good News

**Hey, so i was watching Dancing with the Stars and they showed who's going to be on this new reality show called Skating with the Stars, and guess who's on it! None other than Brandon Mychial Smith! That's hilarious! (I totally spelled that wrong, sorry.) So,here's the newest chapter. Don't worry it's not the last one. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

I was just about to leave to go to the hospital when my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello is this Ms. Lancaster?" the dude on the other end asked.

Who else would it be? This dude was calling my cell phone! "Yes, this is she," I replied.

"Ms. Lancaster, this is Henry Goldfarb. I own a big modeling agency in New York; our models usually model Tim Gun's clothes." Mr. Goldfarb began, "Anyway, I have received you're portfolio with great recommendations from the agency in Paris. There's a spot opening up at the agency here, it's yours if you want it."

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" I squealed like a little girl, "When would I start?"

I heard Mr. Goldfarb laugh from the other end, "Well, first we would need to fly out here so we can see what you've got. The model, whose place you'll be filling, leaves for a new job at the end of the month. Can you be in my office by 9:00 on December 1st?"

"I'll have to check my schedule," I answered, "but, I'll definitely be there."

"Great, see you then," Mr. Goldfarb said before hanging up. I couldn't believe it, I'd been back in the states for three weeks and now I basically had a job! In New York of all places! I grabbed my keys, hopped in my car, and drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

After I woke up, I went downstairs. I went to go pour myself a cup of coffee when I remembered, _"I'm pregnant! I can't have coffee!" _I decided to have an apple; I went to the fridge and found a note.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Marshall called before I left, we'll finish filming scenes for the reunion tomorrow. Then we'll go out for a beautiful dinner. Can't wait._

_Nico_

"Awe," I sighed. I grabbed an apple and went upstairs to get dressed. As soon as I was ready, I grabbed my keys and went to visit Sonny.

"He's so cute!" I heard a familiar voice gush. I pushed open Sonny's door to see Penelope of all people!

"Hey Tawni," Sonny said sitting up, "Chad could Tawni and I have a minute?"

Chad didn't even question her, he just said, "Sure," and handed Dylan to Sonny.

I waited until Chad had led Penelope out of the room to ask, "What was Penelope doing here?"

"She called Chad last night," Sonny started, "she said she heard I'd given birth to Dylan and was wondering why he didn't tell her I was pregnant in the first place. Then Ari asked who on the phone, and she questioned him who on the other line. So, Chad told her about Ari and how we want to keep our children out of the spotlight."

I sat down before replying, "Well, that's not going to easy now, with you going into labor while shooting the reunion and all."

"Yeah, Chad and I talked about that, after the reunion airs we'll release a statement saying to keep Ari and Dylan out of the spotlight," she paused, probably because I gave her a _"like that's going to work"_ look, "Brad and Angelina did the same thing."

"Well, I'm not going to judge," I started, "I bet raising kids in the spotlight would be too much for them."

Sonny just looked at me before replying, "So, are you raising a kid in the spotlight?"

"Oh," I paused, I totally forgot about my reality show, "well I don't know. I'll have to talk to Nico first."

"Wait, why would you have to talk to Nico," Sonny asked, "I mean you haven't even told me if you're pregnant."

"I thought I already told you? I am, and I told Nico," I said, "We're basically dating now."

Sonny just laughed, I hope not at me. She wasn't even looking at me; Dylan must be doing something really funny. "Hey Sonny, how are you?" Zora asked as she entered the room.

"I'm good Zora," Sonny answered, "Dylan's perfectly healthy and we both get to go home today."

"And, I just told Sonny this but I guess who can know too," I started until I was interrupted by Zora.

"That's weird; I have something to tell both of you,"

"Well," Sonny replied being her referee self, "why don't you let Tawni start, I know she won't be able to sit still until she does."

I didn't even wait for Zora to answer, "Zora I'm pregnant," I could tell that Zora was about to say wow, "before you say wow, Nico's the father."

"Double wow," Zora said, "Um, I got offered a job in New York at a really big modeling agency."

"That's great," Sonny and I both squealed.

The door opened up a little bit followed by, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No Penelope, we were just finishing up," Sonny answered, "Come on in."

"Thanks, David's in a play and he wants me to go watch him," Penelope replied, "I just wanted to come see Dylan one more time and say goodbye."

Sonny just nodded as she handed Dylan over, "Mrs. Cooper, you're free to go. Dr. Gray just signed you're discharge papers," A nurse said as she poked her head in the doorway.

"Well, I've got to go," Penelope added, handing Dylan back to Sonny. As Penelope left, Chad entered the room with a car seat and some clothes.

"I totally forgot to bring Ari's old car seat, so we can borrow this one," Chad started as Sonny handed him Dylan.

"It's fine, at least we can go home," Sonny replied getting out of the bed, "Where did you put my bag?"

"Oh, it's one of the chairs," Chad replied as he started changing Dylan's clothes.

"Here Sonny," I said as I turned around and found it in my chair, "It looks like this is family time so I'll leave you guys alone."

"I'm right behind you Tawni," Zora added, as we both left the room to let them be alone.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I took the clothes I packed in my bag out and went into the bathroom to change. Even though I'd been through giving birth twice, both times it felt really weird walking around without a baby in my belly. By the time I changed and walked out of the bathroom, Chad had put Dylan in a cute yellow onesie, and was just strapping him into the car seat. "Hey daddy," I said as I pecked him on the check, "ready to go?"

"Yes, I can't wait to take my babies home," Chad replied picking up the car seat and putting his arm around me. I laughed as I packed the rest of my stuff and let him lead me out the door. We walked out into the parking lot and soon found his car; he opened the passenger door for me. He was so romantic; I remember when it seemed he didn't have a romantic bone in his body! As I buckled up, Chad made sure the car seat was secure before getting in on the driver's side. As Chad drove home, we talked, but I mostly kept an eye on Dylan. With those hospital car seats you never could be sure! We arrived at the house at the same time as my mom, who had just got back from her visit to Wisconsin.

"Mom," I called as I got out of the car, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get back for another week!"

"Honey you're celebrity," she simply replied, "besides you're all over the internet. You were even on the cover of a magazine I read on the plane. Now where's my new grandchild?"

"He's right here," Chad said as he walked over by us, "Say hi to Grandma Munroe, Dylan."

"Dylan?" mom asked, "I thought if it was a boy, he was going to be CDC Jr?"

"Well, he would a lot to live up too," Chad replied. I hit him on the arm before he continued, "I'm kidding, Sonny really wanted Michael and I wanted his middle name to be Dylan so we flip flopped."

"Yes and now you are the proud Grandma of Dylan Michael Cooper," I added.

Mom laughed and I invited her inside. Chad had to return the car seat, so he went to do that and pick up Ari as I put Dylan down for a nap. "Honey, what are you going to do now?" mom asked.

"We're just going to ask the media to respect our wishes to leave our kids out of the media," I answered, "It worked with Brad and Angelina."

"Grandma," we heard Ari exclaim. I turned around to see my very excited four year old run into her arms.

"Hey sweetie, how do you like your little brother?"

Ari looked at Chad before replying, "I'm not sure yet. Did you bring me presents?"

"Ari Marie Cooper, what kind of question is that?" I asked.

Mom just laughed it off as she answered, "Of course I brought you presents, come on let's go to your room so I can give them to you."

I smiled as Ari took my mom's hand and literally ran to her bedroom. "So are you tired? I can watch Dylan if you want to take a nap," Chad started.

"You're so good to me," I said kissing him, "I'm good for now." I grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him down on the couch by me. I turned on the TV and put on a channel that always showed old episodes of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, we just sat there and watched.

"Sonny Munroe have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"To the moon and back," I replied, Chad?"

He looked down at me and asked, "Yeah?"

"Don't you mean Sonny Cooper?" We kissed just as Ari and my mom came back in the room and said "EWE!" in unison.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really want you guys to review! Anyway can you beileve Demi Lovato's in rehab, I wish her the best of luck and hope she recovers fast! I also hope Disney Channel doesn't cancel Sonny with a Chance because of this! I mean that would just be stupid, they kept Hannah Montana on after all the conterversey with Miley! Anyway what do think? Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**~Channy4eve19~**


	16. The Date

**Ok, so iwant to clear up some stuff I said in the ending Author's note lat chapter. Demi Lovato is in a treatment center, not rehab. I only said rehab because I had just got done readung an article that siad she went to rehab. Also, anyone who is shocked by the news like I know i was please check out my new one shot called Surprised. That was my way of expressing my feelings of shock toward the topic. That's all I guess, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I kissed Sonny on the cheek before she left to go finish filming the reunion. She didn't want to go but she had to, I had taken the day off so it was just going to be me and the kids for a couple hours. "Daddy," Ari asked as I watched Sonny drive away, "can I color?"

"Sure," I replied, and then she ran off. I was just about to watch some TV, when the baby monitor went off. I got to Dylan's room as fast as I could; I picked him up and rocked him a little, "What's the matter baby boy?" I winced after I said that, really baby boy, really? I had to come up with a better nickname. I walked around with him, his diaper was fine, and Sonny had fed him before she left so he probably didn't need to eat. I sat in the rocking chair with him and soon after that he began to fall back asleep. I put him back in his crib and made my way to the living room.

"Here daddy," Ari told me as I passed her. She handed me a page from her coloring book, it had a rainbow on it. I didn't realize it, but Ari was getting really good at coloring. I saw up in the corner someone had written, _to: daddy from: Ari._

'Thanks Ari," I replied as I went to hang the picture up on the fridge. I noticed there was another picture up there, it read _to: momy love Ari. _I laughed the pictures she picked to color for us were so different, she had colored a rainbow for me and she colored a picture of a lion for Sonny. Teenage Chad would have been so mad, but I was just so proud of her.

"Daddy can you write, the name for who this picture is for?" Ari asked. I wondered why she would ask, she never wanted us to help her with her "wrting." I looked over her to see that the picture she was coloring was of a bird that looked like a stork and it had some blankets in its bill.

"Sure sweetie, who's this too?" like I had to ask, I was pretty sure.

"Dylan," she replied as I wrote down to Dylan from Ari. I then took Ari's hand and made her follow me to Dylan's room. Where I took a wall tack and hung it up on the wall right over the crib.

**Grady's POV**

"Hey Sonny, how's Dylan?" I asked when I saw her sitting on the couch in the Prop House.

"Good, I really want to get this over with so I can go home and be with him," she replied. We sat and talked for a bit before Zora came in followed by Tawni and Nico, who were…holding hands?

"Ok, same as before," a camera man said, Marshall was busy but they wanted to finish filming as soon as they could. We all sat around and talked about our favorite times on the show, it was fun to all be together again. We all had to talk about a sketch we had fun doing, it brought up a lot of old memories.

_Flashback_

_"I love fan mail," Nico exclaimed. I was looking through mine when it came in. There was a huge box and it said "Property of Zora."_

_"What do think is in the box?" I asked. _

_Nico looked at me and then at the box and replied, "I don't know." We both jumped up and went to the box, we were so close to touching it when Zora jumped out from behind it and scared us._

_"Ok, well all this stuff girls like. So we should have a girl attracting spray in no time," I said as we entered the Prop House._

_"Yeah, so let's mix it up," Nico said as he started a blender. We added all sort of ingredients, from smelly lotion to pink stuff. It was a blast._

_"Run, G, Run," Nico yelled as we ran to the Prop House, this girl spray was working better than we thought. I felt like we were the Jonas Brothers with all these girls chasing us._

_"May I suggest Dakocorn," I said as Nico and I looked over our footage for our movie._

_"How about Sharkota," Nico asked, that was why he was the director._

_End of Flashback_

The time just flew by, before I knew it was already noon and the camera man yelled, "Cut."

**Nico's POV**

I picked Tawni up at exactly seven o'clock, "How are you?" I asked as I pulled out of her driveway.

"I'm good, I haven't had a lot of morning sickness but for some reason I'm craving a banana spilt."

I laughed, I heard pregnant woman had cravings but I didn't know it could that simple. We were at the restaurant now.

"Wow," was all she said as I led her inside. I gave the hostess my name and she led us to a back room. Man, it was nice to have money and spoil my girl!

"So, do you like this date so far?" I asked. We were both looking at our menus.

She just laughed before replying, "It's nice." The waiter came and took our orders. We talked about everything, from Whose Line to Tawni Town. "Nico, that reminds me. I already signed a contract saying that Tawni Town would on for at least two seasons; it's too late to get out of it now. So, is it okay with you that everyone will know that I'm pregnant with your baby?"

"Well, a contract's a contract. I totally understand, and I remember what Marshall told us when we arrived at So Random on our first day." I answered.

"That's right," she added, "He said, now the media is a big thing, once you're in it you're never out. You'll have to take reasonability for your actions."

"That's right," I replied, "so I guess I get a spot on Tawni Town too, then."

"Yeah, I guess you do," Tawni said. Just then the waiter came with our food. We ate and talked some more. It was so fun to go out with Tawni, being friends first really helps! When it was dessert time, I was stuffed. I took the menu anyway and ordered us a hot fudge sundae, it was no banana split but it was the closet thing I could find. We laughed as we shoved ice cream into our faces. After the bill had come and I had paid, we walked back out to my car both smiling. We listened to the radio on the way back to her house when my song "Comedy Girl" came on. "You know I never got the point of this song."

"Oh, that hurts," I simply stated, "I had trouble writing a song and then somehow I cam across a Mackenzie Falls rerun. It reminded me how Chad always thought we were all weird; basically the song says I'd rather have a funny girl than a drama queen."

"Awe, that's so sweet," we were at her house now. She kissed me on the check as I walked her to the door. We had a quick kiss goodnight before I left; we both had big days ahead of us tomorrow so we decided not to have a sleep over. All the way home, all I could think of was how hot Tawni looked tonight!

* * *

**Ok, you guys are going to hate me. I've decided that Chapter 18 will be last chapter. Srry but the whole reunion is over now, so there's not much more story to tell. Now even if you're mad please make sure to review!**


	17. One Proud Producer

__

**Ok so here's chapter 17, enjoy.**

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

The kids had finished filming yesterday while I was in a meeting about a new show I was going to produce. I couldn't believe I wasn't there! I wanted to know so much, how it'd go? What about Sonny? After spending time with those kids I started to regret having my own, they were like my children in a way. "Excuse me, Mr. Pike," I looked up to see my new assistant Bart coming into my new office.

"Yeah what is it?" I replied in a very business type voice.

Bart came up to my desk and placed a DVD on it, "Here's a copy of the reunion, the director sent over. Also this was dropped off; I think it's some type of a care package."

I grabbed the manila envelope from Bart and waved him out. The package didn't say who it was from, so I pushed it aside and watched some scenes from the reunion. I fast forwarded to the scenes that were filmed while I wasn't there. They basically talked about fun times on the show, and then some of the interviews came on. As I saw one of the clips from the show I remembered what it was like when I told them they would film episodes of So Random for the last time.

__

_Flashback_

_I walked by the prop house, Nico and Grady were in there as usual playing video games. Tawni was talking to Sonny about how she wanted the new sketch for the Princesses of New Jersey to be more about her. I walked in and they all stopped and looked at me._

_"Hey kids," I said as I entered, "where's Zora?"_

_"Where do you think I am?" I heard as she escaped from the sarcophagus scaring me half to death._

_"Can all you guys sit down for a second," I asked. Sonny must have saw the look on my face because I saw her give the others a look that said "come on just listen to him."_

"_Marshall is there something wrong?" she asked._

_I took a deep breath before answering, "Our ratings have gone down this season and Condor Studios is in some debt. They are making cutbacks to try to get out of it." I had to pause this was harder than the time I told them they didn't have the Prop House anymore. "Anyway, as part of those cuts some shows are being canceled and So Random is one of them. We have three more episodes left and then we're done. I hate to have to tell you this but our time has come to an end." I hated ending like that, I felt like a funeral director!_

_"I can't believe it," Sonny exclaimed not being very Sonny._

_"I know, now what am I supposed to do?" Tawni asked starting to pout._

_Nico got up and replied, "It's really over."_

_"Wow," was all Grady said._

_Zora didn't really say anything, she just sat down with her mouth wide open. I think it was the first time she didn't have a comeback. "Well, how long to we have to get our stuff together?" Sonny asked._

_"Until the end of the month," I replied. I couldn't take it any longer; it was horrible seeing their faces. "Well that's all so I'll let you guys get back to what you all were doing." And then like a coward I got up and walked out of the Prop House._

_End of Flashback_

I still couldn't believe I did that! I had reached the end of the reunion; it looked like it was going to be good. I grabbed the envelope and went to see what was inside it. The first thing I pulled out was a

"Whose Line is it Anyway," poster that was signed by both Nico and Grady. The rest was filled with mostly pictures, some that were taken of the stars when they all worked here and some from after the show was canceled. It seemed that each star had picked out some of their favorites and sent them. I found five large envelopes, one with each stars' name on it. I found pictures of fun times on a set and of a girl that looked like a grown up Penelope. They were from Grady and I later saw a picture of them with a boy that looked around six, I also saw a picture of a close up on a ring and on the back of the picture it said "We're engaged!"

From Zora, some of the pictures included snapshots of clothes she modeled. Pictures of her in front of some of France's landmarks like the Eiffel Tower, and then there was post card with a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it. I wondered what that would mean; I flipped the card over to see that she written "On to new adventures."

The pictures from Nico were a surprise; I found some of him in the recording studio and some of him on Whose Line. But I also found an old one of him and Tawni. I wondered what that would mean. There was a note at the bottom of his envelope it read: I enclosed a rough copy of my next CD, enjoy. I reached again into the manila envelope and sure thing there it was.

Tawni enclosed pictures from sets she had worked on and also pictures she had taken on trips she gone on with charities. There were pictures of her with kids, to pictures of her with an elephant. I had to smile out of all the So Random kids; she probably grew up the most. Toward the end of the envelope I saw a picture of an ultrasound, Tawni had a kid? I immediately flipped it over to see that she had written: "Nico and I are pregnant! Here's a picture of the first ultrasound, I'm eight weeks along." Wow, Sonny had just given birth and now Tawni was pregnant! They sure did grow up these past six years.

The envelope from Sonny was extra special; she included pictures that were taken on the sets of many of her movies as well as pictures from home. Some were from when her and Chad had gotten married, it looked very lovely. I was sad I couldn't attend but I heard that it was only for family and some close friends. There were also pictures of their little girl Ari, some baby ones and then some others from the short four years of her life. Then the last picture I came across was of a baby boy, it was one of those newborn pictures they take at the hospital, it wasn't very good. On the back I found that she had written: Dylan Michael Cooper. Born: October 29th, 2020, 8lbs 11ozs. I smiled, even though in a month from now Dylan would look completely different, I could tell he had Sonny's eyes. As I went to put everything back in the envelope a note fell out, I picked it up and it said: Sorry you couldn't be here to finishing filming with us!

Here are some keep sakes for you to see what we were up to these past six years. Thanks for being the best producer ever! Love, Sonny and Chad (he loved being on the show), Zora, Grady, Tawni and Nico.

__

_

* * *

_

**Ok, what did you guys think? Again sorry to inform you but next chapter is the last chapter. :( I know you guys will hate me but, there's an end to everthing even if you don't wan ti to end. (I know I'm still wishing ER and Lost were still on TV.) Anyway please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Ok so here's the last chapter, *sniffles* I hope you like it. Also, I've posted a couple polls for So Random Reunion on my profile, go check them out!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**6 months later**

**Sonny's POV**

"Oh, I don't think so," I called as I saw Ari running to Dylan's room. I followed her to make sure she wasn't trying to pick her brother up. She may be almost five but I wasn't going to take a chance when he was only six months old!

"I was just going to play with him," Ari simply replied.

I laughed before replying, "Ok sweetie but I had to make sure." I checked on Dylan he was still sleeping, "You know what sweetie with the all the people coming over tonight, it'll be better if he gets his sleep."

"Ok," Ari said disappointed, "Can I go play with Mittens?"

"Sure sweetie, just be careful," I answered. Mittens was a kitten we had got her once we knew Dylan wasn't allergic to cats. Chad and I had decided that Ari deserved to get something she had wanted for a while since she wouldn't be the center of attention anymore.

"Honey," Chad called, "There's car in the driveway." I checked on Dylan one more time, he was still sleeping. Sometimes I thought he wasn't even my kid, whenever he went to sleep he out like a light! I would wake up if a fire alarm, that went off in Texas, but that could probably be because of growing up on a farm in Wisconsin.

Just then the door bell rang, using my motherly instinct I looked down; once again Dylan was still sleeping. I went to answer the door, "Hey," I said as I opened the door to the new Mr. and Mrs. Nico Harris.

"Hey, this was such a good idea," Tawni exclaimed as her and huge belly entered my house.

Nico laughed as he watched her wobble her way to the couch, "Yeah inviting us all over for the reunion. It's going to be so great!"

Tawni called from the couch, "Yeah, I can't wait to see Zora! She's coming right?"

"Yes, she called from her hotel last night," I answered sitting down in an arm chair, "She said she had to do some errands and then she'd be right over."

We sat and talked for a while before the door bell rang again, I was about to go answer the door when Chad came running in the living room. "I've got this one babe," he said as he handed me a bowl of chips. I rolled my eyes as I placed the bowl on the table. As soon as the door opened I saw why Chad wanted to answer the door, Grady and Penelope were here with David.

"David I swear you're getting bigger every time I see you," I exclaimed, "Ari, David's here!"

"David," I heard my ecstatic four year call out. Just then Ari came into the living room holding Mittens. "Mommy, can David and I go play in my room?"

I looked at Penelope and she nodded, "Sure sweetie, do you want us to come get you when the reunion airs?"

"Yeah," Ari answered before running off with David.

Penelope smiled before saying, "Thanks for inviting us Sonny," she paused, Chad must of given her a look because she continued, "And Chad, so will we be seeing you at the wedding, in a couple months?"

"Of course," Tawni squealed.

Nico laughed as he put his arm around his _wife, _man it was weird saying about Tawni, before replying, "Of course you will, I mean what's a wedding without the best man?"

"Ah Nico," Chad chimed in, "I'm the best man."

Nico bolted right up replying, "You are not!"

"Yes, I am," Chad mocked as Nico got up and pretended to hit him, "Grady, Penelope, tell him. I was the one who got you guys together."

"That is true," Penelope answered as soon as Chad and Nico were done with their little fight.

"But," Grady chimed, "Nico's the best man."

"Yes," Nico replied making a motion with his fist. It looked like he was trying to do a "cha ching" type movement.

Chad sulked his head as he came to sit by me, Penelope saw this and added, "Chad if you want, you could my maid of honor. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, it's ok," Chad replied all of sudden much better. Just then the baby monitor went off, "I'll get him." Chad had so much fun being a dad it wasn't even funny.

"Tawni, how've you been," Penelope asked, "we haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Good," Tawni replied, "Dr. Gray says the baby is perfectly healthy."

"Hey, I didn't you know you switched to Dr. Gray," I added, "Also, I still can't believe you haven't asked what the baby is."

"You didn't know either," she pointed out.

She did have a point, I was about to reply when the door bell rang. I answered the door to see Zora in the arms of some guy, all lovely dovy. "Hey Zora," I said, it was like they didn't know I was there!

"Hey Sonny," Zora replied as she pulled the mystery guy into my house. She must of saw all the looks we giving her because she added, "Oh everybody this is Tyler, Tyler this is everybody."

"Nice to meet you," we all murmured. Zora just laughed and told Tyler to go sit down as I pulled her into the kitchen, "What?" she just asked.

"Who is that, that's what,' I replied, "I thought with everything you've been through, you wouldn't just jump into something like this."

"Sonny," she stated, "I'm really careful, beside I was with Todd over a year ago. Also, Tyler works at the agency and we've got to known each other. He knows all about Todd and he promised that he would never do that."

"Well no one should have to go through what you've gone through and I don't want to see you get hurt again," I added.

"I know," Zora said, "Sonny, you and Tawni are the closest thing I have to sisters. I know you guys want what's best for me."

I just smiled, I felt so special that Zora thought of me that way. "Some one wants their mommy," Chad interrupted us handing me Dylan, "He's hungry," he whispered.

"Ok well I have a job to do," I said as I motioned for Zora to go join everybody out in the living room. "Chad, you know there are bottle in the fridge."

"Oh, do you want me to feed him then?" Chad asked getting ready to take him.

I laughed, "No, no I've got it. I was just telling you that for further reference." I pushed Chad out of the kitchen as I got a bottle from the fridge and warmed it up.

I was just about to sit down at the table to start feeding Dylan when I heard, "It's on." I ran into the living room, well I ran as fast as you could run with a baby in your arms. I sat down on the couch next to Tawni as Ari and David sat on the floor in front of the TV. I saw Tawni making baby faces at Dylan out of the corner of my eye, she was going to love being a mom. "Ok before it starts," Tawni blurted out, "I just want to tell everyone that Nico and I are having a girl."

"Aw congrats," we all said, well except for Tyler. Can you blame him though? He hardly knew us, other than whatever Zora told him or what he saw on TV. The reunion started and we all got quiet. The reunion started off with a narrator saying how we'd been through a lot over the years, from trouble with school to childbirth. I was surprised they added that to the reunion, it was just a picture of me hunched over with everyone swarmed around me but still! Then, the reunion started with us talking about our favorite sketches, and once one was named a clip from one of them was showed. That was basically it until the first commercial break, "It looks good," Chad said as the first commercial came on.

"Yeah," I replied rocking Dylan back and forth, "Chad, he's getting sleeping, you want to take him?"

Chad jumped out of his chair, I loved how he grown up into being the perfect dad. "Of course, I would," he replied as I handed him Dylan. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and Ari, David, and even Tawni and Nico yelled "EWE!"

"You know I'm sort of getting mad at my mom for teaching Ari that joke," I said as the reunion came back on. This time one of the interviews was on before it switched back to us being all together. The rest of the reunion went like that, us talking together, to an interview, to a flashback. At the end though was something we didn't see coming, some of the pictures we had sent Marshall flashed across the screen. Zora in Paris, Tawni in Africa, Nico and Grady on Whose Line, and Chad and I on our wedding day were just some of them. After that they showed the clip from the last episode of So Random, everyone looked at me once they knew what clip it was. "Sorry guys, I'm not going to cry this time."

They all laughed as they turned back to see the credits roll on the screen. As we all watched as the screen went black, I still couldn't believe what we had accomplished. I was a successful actress and a wonderful mom, Tawni was working hard on Tawni Town and helping with new charities that helped pregnant women, especially teenagers, Nico and Grady were still on Whose Line but were also rising families, and Zora was becoming a very popular, very recognizable model and getting the word out to women and teens every where about abusive relationships. We sat around and talked until it was so late that Grady had to carry David to the car when everyone left. Chad, Dylan, Ari, and I all stood in the driveway and waved to everybody as they left. "Ok munchkin, bed time," Chad said as he closed the door.

"No, I don't want to," Ari said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

I laughed she was defiantly her father's daughter, "Ari do you realize that you stayed up three more hours than you usually do?"

Ari's face lit up and replied, "No I didn't." Ari ran off and got ready for bed as I went to put Dylan down for the night.

Once Dylan was sound asleep and we had tucked Ari in, Chad and I walked to our room hand in hand. "So Mrs. Cooper are you ready to go back to work?" Chad asked. We both were working tomorrow; it was my first time back since Dylan was born.

"I guess, but I'm glad that'll be working with you all day," I answered kissing him and putting my arms around his neck. We were both signed to be in a new rendition of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I already could tell that we would have so much fun on set. "Come on let's go to bed." Chad just nodded as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Since this is the last chapter, I wants lots of reviews! Please! It's the least you can do.**


	19. AN: Sequel Contest!

**Hey!**

** I'm thinking about what to write for the sequel but I can't really think of anything. I need your help! I'm running a contest and I'd love it if you would enter. Go to my Profile and click on: So Random! Reunion Sequel Contest to see all the details. **

**Please enter! **

**I will post another AN when the sequel's up.**


	20. AN: Sequel's Up

**Hey So Random! Reunion Fans,**

** I have some awesome news for you! The sequel is up! It's called Everyday Life (I understand if the title sounds stupid but I felt like it fit!). Well that's all I have to say because I literally gave you a novel in my ending author's note for the first chapter. So go check the first chapter, Game time, of Everyday Life, the sequel to So Random! Reunion.**


End file.
